User blog:CureMisa/Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Character Poll Rankings
In celebration of the release of the 10th Pretty Cure movie, Pretty Cure All Stars DX3, Toei Animation held a character poll to find out how everyone rates the Pretty Cures. Here's the combined results with some comments from voters: Favorite Pretty Cure 1. Rhythm * She's cute and always smiling, and she's good at baking cakes too. I love her. * She can bake cakes, and her firm personality is cute. * Clothes and everything else is cute ♪ * She's so energetic that she makes me feel happy too 2. Marine * I love how Marine is always so energetic and cute! * She's fashionable and cute! * She's cute, strong and cool * She's careless, but reliable when she needs to be! Reminds me of a friend!! 3. Melody * She's cute. And I like her hairstyle! * I like her cheerful and energetic personality. Her gluttony is cute too. * She never gives up, no matter what! * She is good at sports, cool! 4. Moonlight 5. Blossom 6. Passion 7. Dream 8. Sunshine The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most 1. Marine * She looks like she'll pull me into the fight! * She's always energetic and positive, so teaming up may be fun. * She's cheerful and lively, seems like fun. * I want to fortissimo with her! 2. Moonlight * The most reliable big sister. * She is a charming big sister. * She seems like she can help me out, and she's cool. * She's awesome, strong and cool!! 3. Melody * She's strong, cool, and hardworking. * She likes sweets too, so we'll get along! * She seems reliable in a pinch. * She's excellent in sports and reliable! 4. Blossom 5. Rhythm 6. Sunshine 7. Passion 8. Peach The Pretty Cure you want to be most 1. Moonlight * I want to have a cool transformation sequence! * She's tall and cool! * She's always calm, so I think she's cool * She is the best big sister! 2. Rhythm * Her braids and blonde hair are cute. * Her clothes are cute, including the colours! * Her skirt is really cute! * I want to transform using the Cure Module. 3. Melody * I like pink, and her hairstyle is cute. * Her pink hair tied with braids is cute. * Even when she's quarreling with Rhythm, she fights while looking out for her! 4. Passion 5. Blossom 6. Sunshine 7. Marine 8. Milky Rose The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most 1. Rhythm * She always bakes delicious sweets ♪ * Melody always looks happy eating her sweets * She seems like a good teacher, so it'll be fun ♪ * I'll make delicious sweets easily with her. 2. Mint * I can eat her delicious traditional sweets. * She has interesting ideas. * I want to eat her bean daifuku! * She will definitely include sweet bean jelly in every recipe, so that'll be interesting (laugh) 3. Melody * She will eat all my cakes! * She will snitch my food, but will definitely enjoy eating it. * Baking with her seems fun. * Even if we fail, she will laugh it off. 4. Blossom 5. Marine 6. Pine 7. Dream 8. Peach The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most 1. Hummy * Cute! I want to pat her head! * Her airheadedness is cute ♪ * I want to stroke her paw! * The heart on her head is cute. 2. Potpourri * The sight for her helping Itsuki out is really cute!! * She's small and cute! * Potpourri's willingness to try her best is cute!! * She is a cute spoilt baby. 3. Chypre * She's girly, calm and cute. * Her "~desuu" is cute! * She thinks of her partner and follows her with her best! * Her cheeks are cute ♪ 4. Tarte 5. Chiffon 6. Coco 7. Coffret 8. Milk Check out the original Toei Animation site . Category:Blog posts